Ten WolfStar Moments
by NeonDomino
Summary: Written for the Battleship Event. Ten important WolfStar moments. Including the first time Sirius and Remus met, their first kiss and their first child.
1. First Kiss

**Written for the Battleship Event on the Diagon Alley Forum. Pairing chosen: WolfStar**

 **Ten Prompts for this collection:**

First Encounter, First Date, First Kiss, Meeting the Parents, Wedding, First Child, First Grandchild, Anniversary, A Family Outing, A Slice of Life Moment

This collection will be completed by the end of this month.

These are all linked, but not in order.

* * *

 **Chapter One: First Kiss**

* * *

"What if she thinks I'm an awful kisser?" Remus muttered, pacing back and forth across the dorm-room. "What if I turn my head the wrong way? Or use too much tongue or not enough? What if she doesn't even want to kiss me?"

"Is he still worrying?" Sirius asked, walking into the room and hearing Remus' words. "I thought my talk earlier calmed him down?"

"Then you left to go to the Kitchens and he started up again," James explained. "I tried talking him down, told him it was just a bird and if she didn't like it, he'd find another one to snog."

Sirius groaned. "Worst advice ever. That'd work if you were the one panicking, or reminding me that every guy in school wants a bit of me... but this is Remus. He's not the type to pick up girl after girl."

"You're right," James muttered. "I didn't think." They glanced at Remus in concern, too caught up in his thoughts to even realise Sirius had returned.

"Well, we can fix this," Sirius said. He walked over to the pacing Werewolf, clamping a hand on each shoulder, making Remus jump. Amber eyes looked up at him in a panic.

"Remus, you're going to do fine. You're going to sprout soppy poetry and other smart stuff and she'll be swooning at your feet." He smirked. "Maybe you should teach me some of this poetry, I like having guys at my feet," he muttered.

"Huh?" Remus asked, frowning slightly.

Sirius shook his head, fixing his attention back on Remus, "What I mean is that she's going to have a great time on the date and she will kiss you, but you don't have to snog her if you don't feel comfortable with it."

"But you've all snogged -"

"Yeah, and you'll get your turn, there's no rush," Sirius insisted.

"Peter was making bets in the Common Room," Remus whispered.

"Little rat," Sirius replied, turning to glare at an uncomfortable looking Peter. "He should know not to place bets that'd upset other Marauders. Marauders come first. I'll be having words." Lowering his voice again, his stormy grey eyes met Remus'.

"Do you want a snog?"

Remus nodded.

"And you are scared?" Sirius asked.

Another nod.

"Does it need to be with her? Does it matter who it's with?" Sirius asked, his eyes darting down to Remus' lips. He couldn't believe he was even contemplating this. It was Remus - his best friend. Could he really snog his best friend?

Remus shook his head, looking at Sirius in curiousity.

Sirius took advantage of his answer by pulling Remus in close and quickly covering his friend's mouth with his own, not allowing himself another moment of doubt over the matter. He was helping a friend out, nothing more.

A moment without any response, before Remus nervously mirrored his movement, moving his lips slowly against Sirius', his lips parting enough for Sirius to deepen the kiss.

Sirius felt dazed as he pulled away. It was clear that Remus wasn't an expert, but Sirius didn't care. He could do that for hours. For a first kiss, that was some skill. Sirius didn't even want to think of how sloppy and wet his own first kiss was.

"Well?" Remus whispered, his gaze on the floor and his cheeks red. He ignored the blue and hazel eyes that were fixed on him in shock.

"Moony, you haven't a thing to worry about," Sirius said, trying to keep his voice steady. "You are one hell of a kisser. Now go on your date." Remus looked relieved and turned to the door.

"And if you ever need to practice..." Sirius added, winking as Remus turned to look at him. The blush deepened and Remus quickly left the room.

He turned around, his gaze fixed on Peter.

"What happens in the dorm, stays in the dorm," he said. He waited for Peter to nod before settling on his bed with a magazine that he had no intention to read.

That kiss had affected him more than he cared to admit. He wondered if James would go with him to follow Remus and Dorcas on their date.

He didn't think that Dorcas was right for Remus after all.

* * *

 **705 words**

 **Review Please :)**


	2. First Encounter

**Chapter Two - First Encounter**

* * *

Minutes after the greasy-haired git and the redhead left the compartment, a small boy came in and took a seat, looking nervously at them.

Sirius left shortly after. He was sure the little boy was going to cry at any moment as he missed his parents. His eyes were already welling up and Sirius, as someone who was excited to be away from home and from his miserable parents had no patience to deal with him.

He entertained himself by peeking into other compartments, checking everyone out, looking at the other first years, until he came to a boy sitting alone.

Before he even thought about what he was doing, Sirius slid the door open and went inside.

The boy's head snapped around, amber eyes meeting his and Sirius was thrown for a long moment. Not certain why, he dropped into the seat facing and smiled.

"Missing your parents?" He asked. A large part of him was saying to leave - not to deal with crybabies - but he ignored that part, favouring the voice that reminded him what it was like to be so alone and scared.

The boy took a moment to examine him. "A little bit," he admitted. "But more excited to be going to Hogwarts than anything."

"Yeah, same here," Sirius said. "I've been counting down the days until my freedom."

Remus nodded his head.

"So, do you have a house preference?" Sirius asked.

"I read about the houses," Remus replied. "My father was a Ravenclaw and I wouldn't mind going in there, but it's a privilege going to Hogwarts, so I'm sure I'll be happy wherever I'm chosen to go."

Sirius stared at him. Usually people had their hearts set on a house, or between two houses. But this boy didn't mind at all.

He wouldn't fit into Slytherin - that was already clear - but Sirius had a feeling that there was nothing Slytherin-like about this boy.

"I'm Sirius," he said, offering his hand. "I'm probably going to end up in Slytherin like the rest of my family, but I'm hoping to go into Gryffindor, though I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw that much either... though I don't like the thought of studying that much."

"But I've heard that their common room is filled with books..." Remus trailed off as Sirius pulled a face. "Not a big reader?"

"I guess you are?" Sirius replied.

Remus shrugged. "I didn't have a lot of friends, but books... I always had books."

"I didn't either," Sirius murmured, almost to himself. "Come on, James and the crying kid are waiting for me, you're coming to join us." He reached for Remus' stuff.

"What?" Remus looked bewildered, but Sirius ignored him, walking out of the room with Remus' stuff. Remus quickly rushed after him, following him into another compartment.

"Where'd you go?" James asked.

"Made a new friend," Sirius replied. He turned to Remus as Remus closed the door, looking at the other's uncertainly. "What's your name?"

"Remus," Remus replied.

"Well, sit down," James told them. "The trolley will be around in a bit. Do any of you collect Chocolate Frog Cards?"

Remus reached into his bag and pulled out a stack. "My parents think I only get the Chocolate frogs for the cards," he said, passing them to a delighted James to look through. "But I'm just addicted to chocolate."

* * *

 **560 words**


	3. First Anniversary

**Chapter Three - First Anniversary**

* * *

Remus looked at the clock on the wall - a wedding gift from the Prewitt brothers (no doubt picked by their sister) - and sighed. It showed that Sirius was _still_ at work.

He was supposed to arrive home two hours ago.

His gaze fell on the table with the food he had lovingly prepared (after the takeaway was delivered of course) ready for Sirius' return. The candles were still burning, the glasses of champagne were full, waiting for them to celebrate.

The soft music was playing, and the present was still waiting on Sirius' chair.

Remus had contemplated owling Sirius, but didn't want to appear clingy or needy. Sirius had spent the last few months pulling away - spending less and less time at home with Remus, and every spare hour at the Ministry.

When Remus had questioned him, Sirius had avoided giving any reason. He just muttered stuff and changed the subject quickly. They had barely seen each other this month and Remus had so many thoughts about whether Sirius was seeing someone at work.

A secret relationship perhaps?

But he was terrified of asking Sirius. Terrified that Sirius would confirm his doubts. Terrified that bringing it up would mean that Sirius would leave him for this other man, whoever he was.

 **...oOo...**

When Remus looked at the clock again, another hour had passed. The seven o'clock dinner he had prepared was still waiting to be eaten - thank goodness for heating charms. Slowly he lowered himself into his chair, and ate his own meal, trying not to look at the plate on the other side of the tiny table. Once finished, he blew out the candles and headed into the bedroom.

Half-past ten and Sirius hadn't returned. He hadn't bothered to even let Remus know he was working late - not that Remus expected it - it was just manners. There were barely any people at the Ministry at this time of night, and it only made Remus more sure that Sirius Black was being unfaithful.

Maybe he should have listened when everyone told him that it wouldn't last. He was so sure that he knew Sirius better than anyone. Not many people saw the sweet, loving side of Sirius. The side that had taken care of Remus the morning after the full moon, sneaking in with James' cloak. The same Sirius that became an Animagus for him.

The first person he ever kissed. The only one he'd ever shared a bed with. The only one in his life he'd ever loved!

Maybe he let all that blind him. Maybe Sirius could deceive him because he knew that Remus would continuously trust him?

A split second decision and he was pulling a travel suitcase out from under the bed. Opening the top two drawers in the chest of drawers, he scooped some clothes at random and threw them in.

Sirius clearly didn't want to be with him, he'd make it easy on Sirius. He'd give Sirius the space he so clearly wanted.

Grabbing a headache potion and one to help him sleep, otherwise he wouldn't get any, he walked to the floo with the case and went to see Lily and James.

 **...oOo...**

Lily didn't say a word, she just took in the upset in Remus' eyes and the way he was clutching the travel suitcase and quickly ushered him to the guest room/nursery that her and James had been in the process of converting.

No matter what had happened before, the disapproval from their families, disagreements about money and everything else - Remus had never even contemplated leaving Sirius. Because Sirius was everything.

His husband, his mate, the love of his life. The man he would spend the rest of his life with.

Remus softly thanked Lily and watched as she pulled the door shut behind her.

 **...oOo...**

"Remus? Remus! Are you here? Your parents said you weren't there." Remus sat up, gazing around in shock. Why was Sirius shouting instead of coming to bed.

His gaze fell on the cot in the corner and it came back to him. Grabbing his wand, he used it to check the time.

Three-AM.

Remus snorted, before casting locking and silencing charms on the door. What if he had sat up waiting at home for Sirius, for him to come strolling in after Midnight?

It was better this way.

He quickly sat up when the door burst open, a frantic looking Sirius standing in the doorway, Lily standing behind him telling him off, though he wasn't hearing a word.

"You left me? Why? Don't you love me anymore?" Sirius choked out, and Remus could hear the upset in his voice.

"Sirius, this should really wait till morning," James said, a hand resting on Sirius' shoulder, but Sirius ignored it.

"I need to understand," he continued as though James and Lily weren't behind him. "Don't you want to be with me anymore?"

Remus stared at him, not understanding what was going on. Was Sirius trying to deceive him again? It didn't seem like it. It seemed like Sirius was truly upset... but that didn't make any sense.

"I love you," Sirius whispered. "Don't leave me." He finally moved from the doorway, dropping to his knees by the edge of the bed, grabbing Remus' hands in his own and Remus was shocked to see tears shining on his face. "Please," he choked out.

He had only seen Sirius cry twice in the past. The first time after he sent Snape into the Whomping Willow and Remus hadn't spoken to him for months, and the second, on their wedding day - though he denied it.

"I thought... you're never at home, you don't talk to me anymore. You work past midnight," Remus began. "Sometimes you even sleep on the sofa." His voice shook, and he struggled to keep it steady. "It's just getting worse and worse. I thought I'd make it easy on you."

"You thought I was leaving you?" Sirius asked, after a long pause.

"I thought... I mean you stay there past when everyone else leaves... I thought maybe..." He trailed off, unable to bring himself to approach his fear with Sirius.

"You thought I was with someone else," Sirius whispered. "You know I'd never do that to you!"

"Just tell him the truth," James blurted out.

"James, let them work this out," Lily hissed, pulling him away from the door and closing it.

"I have been working," Sirius confirmed. "My work... well, they have this promotion. Basically if I can prove I'm the best, I'll win."

"Win?"

"Two weeks all expenses paid for," Sirius said. "For the two of us. You see, I hate that I let you down. I hate that I couldn't even take you on a Honeymoon after our wedding last year, but I thought if I won this, I could show you - prove to you that I could do something right. I wanted to keep it a secret until I had officially won. I told them if I won, I wanted tickets to Rome."

Remus stared at him, speechless.

"I know you love history, and you told me once that you'd love to go to Rome. Rome has so much muggle and magical history," Sirius explained. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you and make you leave. I can't even tell you how terrified I was when I got home to find you weren't there. I thought something bad had happened to you at first."

He squeezed Remus' hands, tears on his cheeks.

"Then I found the suitcase was gone and realised that you left me," Sirius continued. "Please don't leave me. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Remus pulled a hand free, reaching up to wipe the tears from Sirius' face.

"You're not sick of me?" Remus asked. "You're not regretting marrying me?"

"Of course not," Sirius said, pulling Remus from the bed, and climbing to his feet. "How could I ever tire of you? You're my soul-mate, Remus. Can we go home? Please come home with me."

Remus nodded, trying to hold back his own tears of relief. He watched Sirius pick up his previous day's clothes and his suitcase and leave the room, Remus following behind.

 **...oOo...**

The pair stepped out of the fireplace, and Sirius put the case down. He glanced at Remus' clothes in his hand.

"The grey shirt I like you in," he murmured. "Why were you wearing that?"

He followed Remus' gaze to the dining table in the corner, spotting the candles and plates for the first time.

"Remus, what did I forget?" He whispered.

"It's the first of June," Remus replied.

"Our Anniversary," Sirius said, after a long pause. "I was so caught up in tomorrow being the day they announced the prize, I didn't even think... I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Remus replied. "I'm really tired, I think I'm going to head back to bed." He left the room, leaving Sirius staring at the table and the large box on his chair, before sinking down onto the sofa.

Remus lay in bed, waiting for Sirius to join him. Finally he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

 **...oOo...**

The next morning Remus woke up alone. He had hoped that Sirius would have come to bed, but he could see that the other side of the bed hadn't been slept in.

Sofa again.

His heart sinking, he climbed from the bed and headed into the shower.

As he returned, he found some chocolates on the bed placed in the shape of a heart. He reached for the envelope in the middle, withdrawing a card and two tickets.

 _'I know this doesn't make up for me ignoring you all these months. For me making you feel like you weren't the most important person in my world, because you are._

 _I love you more than I'd ever be able to express to you. You mean more to me than anything, and I can't believe I forgot our anniversary._

 _I'll make it up to you, I swear.'_

Remus smiled, his eyes falling on two open tickets to Rome from Heathrow airport. Sirius had worked extra hard for three months because Remus had mentioned back in school that his dream destination was Rome.

Sirius didn't need to make anything up to Remus at all. Just knowing that Sirius loved him that much was more than enough.

He left the room, to see Sirius sitting at the table, watching him nervously. The blinds were drawn to make the room dark, but the candles were lit and two full-English breakfasts waited at the table.

"I'm sorry I ruined dinner," Sirius said.

Remus closed the distance between them quickly dropping into Sirius' lap and kissing him deeply. "I'm so sorry I didn't talk to you about my worries," Remus replied. "That I doubted you. I love you too, more than anything."

"So, I haven't got you a present, but I'll get you something later -"

"The tickets are enough," Remus replied.

"They owled them an hour ago," Sirius replied.

Remus smiled at him, slipping off his lap and into his own seat. He began to eat his breakfast, savouring it. He was always glad that Sirius had a natural talent for cooking - something he lacked.

Finally the plates were brought into the kitchen and Sirius brought out the wine glasses filled with orange juice. He led Remus over to the sofa, and curled up next to him.

"Accio box," Remus said, leaning his head against Sirius'. He couldn't be mad at Sirius, especially with all the effort. A box flew over, and Remus slid it onto Sirius' lap, taking the glasses of Orange and placing them onto the table.

"I don't deserve this," Sirius muttered to himself, before lifting the lid and placing it to the side. His eyes fell on the contents, and he reached in, pulling out a new leather jacket.

"This must have cost you a fortune," he whispered, his eyes wide. "It's beautiful."

Remus smiled. "You deserve the best," he said.

"I must do, I got you after all," Sirius replied. "Now, I have the details for the hotel we're staying in. I was thinking we could go for your birthday - a week after the full moon?"

"It sounds great," Remus replied. He watched Sirius lean forward, grabbing some books from the table.

"Do you want to look at the one about our hotel, the muggle one about sites around Rome that we should see, or the magical sites around Rome?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"You pick," Remus replied, curling up closer to Sirius, and smiling as an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

* * *

 **Written for:**

 **The HPFC Writer's Tournament: Prompts -Conflict Three - An important anniversary is forgotten, Prompt Two - Deceive**

 **Event: Battleships - Ten Prompts, ten chapters. First Anniversary.**

* * *

 **2110 words**

 **Review Please :)**


	4. First Date

**Written for the BattleShips Event - First Date.**

 **There's A First Time for Everything. Prompts: Remus, First Boyfriend.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four - First Date**

* * *

Remus woke up, drenched in sweat. Glad the curtains were closed, he pulled the covers back, casting numerous cleaning charms on both the sheets and his boxers.

He couldn't avoid this anymore - he had to tell his friends.

But more importantly, he had to shower. His dream hadn't left his mind yet and he could clearly picture Sirius Black leaning over him, hair pulled back into a bun.

In a short nurse's dress.

 **...oOo...**

He hovered in front of the bathroom, watching his friends get their books and stuff together for the day and he contemplated whether to broach Sirius alone and ask him how he handled it when he first realised he was gay.

"Sirius," he began. Grey eyes looked up at him.

"Something up?" Sirius asked, his gaze falling back on the bed. "Where is my Transfiguration book?" He muttered.

"Yeah, something is -"

"Have you tried your trunk," James asked.

"- Is up. I've been -"

"I looked there," Sirius replied, before turning his gaze back on Remus.

"I've been thinking a lot recently and I could -"

"Under your bed?" Peter interrupted.

Remus frowned.

"Looked there too," Sirius replied.

"I could really use someone to talk to," Remus finished.

"Sure, I -" Sirius began.

"Is this it?" James asked, holding a book up. "No wait, this is Peter's. It smells like cake."

"Oi, my books don't smell like food," Peter complained.

"Could we talk in private?" Remus asked as Peter and James began bickering, but Sirius' attention was diverted by the pair as they began fighting over the book.

"Sirius?" Remus tried. He wanted to talk to his best friend before he chickened out.

Sirius had forgotten all about him and Remus was bursting to share his secret.

"I'm gay," he shouted above the noise.

Three sets of eyes met his and the room was silent.

"James, Peter, make excuses, me and Remus are skipping class," Sirius said.

"I can't skip classes," Remus replied, shaking his head.

Sirius thought for a second. "What about when we get to James' tomorrow?" He suggested. "We can talk through everything?"

Remus thought about it. There would be more time to sit quietly and discuss this with Sirius if they were at James' house. "That sounds good," he agreed.

 **...oOo...**

Remus slipped out of his room and into Sirius'. Sirius was flicking through a magazine, and wasn't surprised in the slightest at the sight of Remus. He patted the bed next to him and Remus climbed on.

"You know, I knew I was an amazing kisser," Sirius began. "But now I'm turning straight guys gay, so I must be better than I thought."

Remus smiled nervously.

"So - you like guys. How did you work it out?"

"Well, like you said... you're a good kisser, but when I kissed Dorcas, it didn't feel the same. The same with Marlene," Remus explained.

"Are you attracted to girls at all - even in the slightest, or is it just blokes?"

"Just one guy," Remus admitted.

There was a long pause.

"Remus... I really need you to say that it's me," Sirius said, turning his whole body to face him. "I'm not going to lie anymore - ever since I kissed you, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I really like you - and not just as my best friend."

"Lie anymore?" Remus repeated, trying to process the other words.

"Well, when I thought you were straight, I didn't think I had a chance with you, so there was no reason to say anything. Now you like guys, I'm hoping I have a chance with you."

"It is you," Remus admitted. "I can't stop thinking about you kissing me. I like you as more than a friend too."

Sirius smiled and sighed in relief. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Remus Lupin, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes," Remus quickly replied. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Sirius replied. "I'm going to take you out on a date in about an hour," he said.

"Why in an hour?"

"Because I want to make the most of having you in my bed," Sirius replied, before closing the distance between their lips.

 **...oOo...**

Armed with snacks from the kitchen, and a Thermos of Hot Chocolate, Sirius led the way to the edge of the large gardens. He set down a blanket, and got Remus to lay next to him.

"Beats the Astronomy tower," Sirius said. He turned to look at Remus. "Do you have any questions?"

Remus shook his head. "I had loads, but I can't think of anything right now."

Sirius reached out, his hand taking Remus' as they looked up at the sky.

"It's beautiful," Remus said.

"I agree," Sirius replied.

Remus shifted closer to Sirius, allowing Sirius to slip an arm under Remus to pull him close.

"Our next date will have a lot more planning," Sirius insisted. "It'll be better, I promise."

"This is perfect," Remus whispered, looking up at the beautiful stars. His gaze drifted to Sirius. "Though you're my favourite star to look at."

"Corny," Sirius said, grinning. "But I love it."

 **...oOo...**

"Sirius? Remus? Why are you asleep in the garden?"

Remus sat up, rubbing his eyes before looking at Dorea Potter in her dressing gown and slippers, as she stood with her cup of tea, looking down at them.

"Mmm, Moony, come back to bed," Sirius said, trying to pull him back down.

"Sirius," Remus hissed. Sirius opened his eyes, frowning slightly until he spotted Dorea.

"Crap," he whispered.

Dorea looked between them before smiling slightly. "I'm glad Sirius has found a nice boy," she began. "Come inside for breakfast and once you're finished, I think it's best that Charlus have a talk with you both about the birds and the bees."

"Mum, I know -"

"Now, I know you do," Dorea interrupted. "But Remus is a nice boy, we want to make sure you don't mess this up."

She turned to go back inside the house.

"This is your fault," Sirius said accusingly. "Why did you have to be a 'nice boy'?"

"You were the one that suggested we stay out a bit longer, and then put a blanket over us," Remus hissed. "If you hadn't, we would have gone back inside."

The pair watched as Dorea walked back into the house before getting up and grabbing their stuff together.

"I had a great night," Remus said, earning a smile from Sirius.

"Me too."

Bundling the stuff under their free arms, they held hands and made their way back to the house.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	5. Meet the Parents

**Chapter Five - Meet The Parents**

* * *

Remus struggled to breath as they walked up the path to his parents house. He had stayed with the Potter's for three weeks, but it was a full-moon the following night, and he had to return home.

Sirius insisted on going with him, especially after learning that Remus intended to inform his parents of his new-found sexuality.

After all, Sirius wanted them to get their own place after school.

Remus secretly worried that their relationship wouldn't last that long - that Sirius would get bored of him - but he didn't voice his fears to his boyfriend. He didn't want to come across as insecure or clingy.

The pair knocked on the door and Hope pulled it open, smiling at the boys before pulling them into a hug. As they moved away, she took in their joined hands.

"Sirius, if you'd like to put your bag in the guest room?" She said.

 **...oOo...**

The pair waited until after dinner and everyone had finished desert. The Lupins could tell that something was up and they waited in silence until Remus finally cleared his throat.

"I'm gay," he said, not sure how else to lead up to the subject.

He watched his father's eyes slide over to Sirius and narrow slightly.

"And I'm dating Sirius," he added.

There was a very long, awkward silence where his parents didn't say anything.

"And I hope this doesn't change anything," Remus finally continued, "but I'll understand if you'd rather I go back to James' for the remainder of the holiday."

He felt Sirius' hand take his on top of the table, offering him some comfort.

"We don't want you to leave," Hope quickly said, looking at her shocked husband, whose gaze now lay on the boy's hands. "It's just... you talked so fondly about a girl that we never expected this."

"I never expected it either," Remus said. "But Sirius is my best friend and I have feelings for him."

"I think we need to have a talk -" John started, his voice quiet.

"We've had a talk. Charlus gave us a talk," Sirius quickly said, sharing a horrified look with Remus.

"You've already told your parents? How did they take it?" Hope asked.

"We didn't tell them. We fell asleep in the garden," Remus said. "We were watching the stars."

"Why don't you boys go get ready for bed," Hope said, glancing nervously at her husband. _'Give him some time to process this_ ,' she mouthed at the boys.

They pushed the chairs back and left the room. As soon as the door closed, Sirius slipped an arm around Remus' shoulders, trying to offer him some more comfort.

Tempted as he was to stay and listen at the door, he led Remus away and upstairs.

 **...oOo...**

The following night was the full moon and Sirius knew he couldn't go and join Remus as Padfoot. If they had stayed at the Potter's, he might have been able to get away with it, but not here.

Not when Remus was locked in the basement.

Hours were spent pacing the spare room before Sirius took his blanket and his pillow, heading down to the sofa.

An hour later, Sirius was asleep, curled up against the door of the basement, desperate to hear Remus to know if he was okay, but the silencing charms held fast and he couldn't hear a thing.

Sirius was the first to wake. Checking the time, he knew he could head downstairs. He grabbed his blanket, and took down the wards and threw the door open. He didn't care that the wards coming down would alert the Lupin's to wake up.

He rushed down the stairs, looking around to find a large cage in the corner. The door sprung open as he approached, and he rushed to Remus, wrapping the blanket around him.

Remus had always been light, and after a quick check for broken bones, he lifted Remus into his arms and stared slowly up the stairs, only to find the Lupin's at the top.

Walking past them, he headed to the sofa, laying Remus down carefully before pulling his wand out again.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked. Part of him knew he should leave this to Hope and John as it was their house and their son, but Sirius needed to look after his Remus.

"Ribs," came a whisper, and Sirius started healing Remus' ribs, paying little attention to Remus' mum pouring a pain potion down his throat.

Sirius carefully examined Remus, healing any scratches he could.

"Any more scars?" Remus finally asked.

"Just one small one this time I think," Sirius said, gently lifting Remus' head and settling on the sofa, so Remus could rest his head on Sirius' lap. His fingers ran through Remus' hair and he let out a yawn.

"What is that pillow doing there?" John asked, following Hope to the kitchen.

"Sirius, tell me you didn't sleep in front of the door," Remus said.

"I had to be as close to you as possible," Sirius replied, fingers working through Remus' hair. "It was awful not spending it with you."

"How would you spend it with him?" John asked from the doorway between the rooms.

Sirius shared a panicked look with Remus.

"Between you and me of course," John said.

"I'm an Animagus," Sirius replied. "I always spend the full moon with Remus at school. I turn into a large dog. It distracts Moony enough so he doesn't attack himself. He's actually quite playful. You're not going to report me, are you?"

John shook his head, a slight smile on his face. He handed Sirius another blanket for himself. "You two get some sleep, and me and Hope will get started on breakfast," he said.

The two settled on the sofa, listening to the sound of Remus' parents in the kitchen.

"You know, I always worried about Remus' friendship with boy - not a nice family at all, but he seems to really care about Remus, doesn't he?" John said.

"I'm glad you've finally opened your eyes," Hope replied. "It's clear that Sirius really loves him."

Sirius blushed at the words. They hadn't said anything like that to each other yet, but he knew he was in love with Remus Lupin.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	6. First Child

Written for the BattleShips Challenge. Ten prompts - First Child. **(Surrogates, Adoption, or M!Preg is fine).**

* * *

 **Chapter Six - First Child.**

* * *

Sirius' hand shook as he held the quill over the paper. He was forced to read each word, though he didn't want to.

This wasn't right. He shouldn't be becoming a father right now. Neither should Remus.

They had discussed adopting one day, but not adopting Harry.

Not their best friend's son. Harry was supposed to be brought up by James and Lily Potter, not by him and Remus. He was supposed to be the fun Uncle that sent Harry products from Zonko's and bought him his first broom. Remus was supposed to be the serious Uncle that added a book or a set of quills to the birthday package and scolded Sirius over buying the broom, adding hundreds of safety charms to it before even considering letting Sirius give it.

But here they were, signing the forms to adopt Harry James Potter. To agree to raise Harry as their son as James and Lily had wanted.

 **...oOo...**

 _"Sirius," Dumbledore said, as Sirius took a seat at the will reading. "As we all know, James and Lily wanted you to have Harry in the event of something happening to them, but we don't feel this is the best course of action."_

 _"What?" Sirius asked, turning to face his former headmaster. A hand on his arm reminded him to calm down - reminded him that Remus was there with him._

 _"You see, Harry was saved from death by an old magic. Lily gave her life to save him -"_

 _"We're aware of the story," Remus interrupted. "What we need to know is why you think that Sirius isn't a suitable parent for Harry."_

 _"It's not that I think Sirius is unsuitable at all," Dumbledore said, trying to placate them. "The magic Lily used flows in her blood. As long as Harry is with family, the protection still surrounds him."_

 _"Wait, are you telling us that even though James and Lily clearly expressed they want me and Remus to raise Harry, and that Lily's sister hates her and hates magic and would never let us see my Godson, that he's best off with the muggles?" Sirius asked, his voice dangerously quiet._

 _Dumbledore noticed the shift in his voice and the twinkle in his eye faded._

 _"We must do what's best for Harry," Dumbedore stated._

 _"And the best thing for Harry is to be raised by his family," Remus said. "That's me and Sirius. It's James and Lily's wish. The best thing for Harry is to grow up knowing who and what he is, because if he goes to the Dursleys, he won't have any knowledge about our world."_

 _"Which may be for the best," Dumbledore pushed. "Better he doesn't know what happened. When he turns eleven and begins Hogwarts -"_

 _"I believe you have no say in this," Sirius said, as he resisted drawing his wand on the interfering man. "Me and Remus are what's best for Harry. We'll be raising him. We do not need your input, and unless a war starts, we do not need your interference." He turned his back on Albus Dumbledore and went to find out how to get Harry into his care as quickly as possible._

 **...oOo...**

Sirius brought the quill down to touch the paper, his eyes fixed on the black ink that appeared underneath. He tried to steady his hold, before slowly moving his hand, watching his name appear on the parchment.

Sirius Orion Black.

Silently he handed the quill over to Remus, before sliding the parchment to him. There was a long silence as Remus slowly read the form and finally Sirius heard Remus sign his own name.

A rustle of papers as Remus slid the forms to the centre of the table.

Sirius barely heard a word that was said, paying little attention to anything except Remus taking his hand and squeezing it. Finally the talking stopped and they heard the door behind them open. The two men turned around to see a small figure clutching a stuffed dog.

The boy smiled at the sight of his two Uncles and quickly toddled over, lifting his arms, silently asking for one of them to pick him up. Sirius couldn't help but smile at the small boy who was the very image of the man he saw as a brother. His first real smile in weeks.

He picked Harry up, placing him on his lap.

It should be James and Lily, but he would do his best to raise Harry. Him and Remus together.

They would make their friends proud.

* * *

 **It really had to be the adoption of Harry for this prompt!**

 **Review please :)**


	7. A Family Outing

**Chapter Seven - A Family Outing**

* * *

"Pops, push me again," Harry shouted, as the swing slowed down. Sirius gave the swing another push, stretching out his aching arms.

"Aren't you feeling sick by now?" He asked.

"No," Harry shouted back. "Can you push me higher?"

Sirius looked at Remus, and Remus glanced around, seeing if anyone was close. Satisfied that they were alone, he nodded his head, casting cushioning charms on the ground should Harry fall off the swing.

Sirius pushed harder.

"I bet I can fly," Harry shouted to Remus. Remus quickly got up, looking around again before withdrawing his wand.

"Harry, we've talked about this," Remus began, but it was too late. Harry was flying through the air. Remus slowed his fall with his wand, and Harry landed slowly onto the softened ground.

"That was cool," Harry said, staring at the wand enviously. "I can't wait to do magic." Before either man could reply, he picked himself off the ground and rushed over to the slide.

 **...oOo...**

The park was followed by a visit to Godric's Hollow. Still feeling Harry was too young to see the old house, they walked from the other end of town, stopping at the graveyard like every Sunday.

Harry ran over to where his parents rested, stories about what he had done that week rushing our quickly, and Remus and Sirius stood a few spaces back, allowing Harry time with his parents. Finally Harry was finished and Sirius and Remus brought their wands up, producing fresh flowers before turning to leave, promising Harry they would return the next Sunday as they had every single week.

They walked back through Godric's Hollow, approaching a small park. Remus pulled out a bag of bread from his pocket and passed it to the boy. Harry walked closer to the pond, ripping bread up and throwing it up, watching the ducks greedily gobble it down, as Sirius and Remus sat on the bench watching.

The same as they did every single Sunday. It had become their tradition, one that would break once Harry turned eleven and headed to Hogwarts. Fortunately they didn't have to worry about that for a few more years - the house would be too quiet without their boy there.

Finally the bread was all finished, and Harry headed back over to his adoptive parents.

"Dad, Pops, I'm ready to go home," he announced The pair nodded and Remus knelt down, allowing Harry to wrap his arms around him tightly. He held Harry close before Apparating them home.

Once inside the house, Sirius went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Remus brought Harry into the living room where Harry looked through the movies for one to watch after dinner. Remus knew that Sirius liked to have a few minutes to collect himself after visiting the graves.

It wasn't long before Sirius was serving the roast chicken up.

The three ate in silence, enjoying Sirius' cooking and Remus' chocolate cake before Harry looked up at the two men.

"Will you tell me the story about how you met mum and dad again?" He asked. He turned his gaze to Remus. "And how you met Pops?"

Sirius smiled, leading Harry to the sofa as Remus went to put the chosen video in the VCR. "Well, the first time we met was when I was eleven," he began. "We were all on the Hogwarts Express together and I found a carriage. Inside the carriage was your mum, James and Sniv -"

"Sirius!"

"Uh... someone we knew from school," Sirius quickly amended, throwing Remus a guilty smile.

Remus smiled at the both of them and began to clear the table. Every Sunday they would put a film on and talk about James and Lily.

Harry would know what amazing people his real parents were.

* * *

 **Review please :)**

 **I seem to have this burst of inspiration for writing! I may have another chapter up tonight! :)**


	8. Wedding

**Chapter Eight - Wedding**

* * *

Remus held Sirius' hands tightly in his own as they stood close together, facing each other, their eyes locked.

Remus wasn't able to look away, the stormy grey just drawing him in. He could stare into Sirius' eyes forever, and he got the feeling that Sirius was thinking the same thing about his.

'I love you' Sirius mouthed, causing Remus' smile to widen.

'I love you too,' Remus mouthed in return, watching Sirius' lips stretch even wider. He had never seen Sirius look so happy before.

"I bet Prongs is crying right now," Sirius murmured.

Remus somehow dragged his gaze away from Sirius, looking behind where his almost husband was standing, to get a glimpse of the best man. James was trying to discreetly wipe his eyes and Remus snorted in amusement.

"He is," Remus whispered, turning his gaze back. The amused smile softened as he saw the sparkle of tears in Sirius' grey eyes. "Well, that's what people do at weddings, they cry," he added, longing to reach up and wipe the tears away.

"Bloody pansy," Sirius whispered, rolling his eyes.

Remus didn't say a word back, he just smiled at his soon-to-be husband as he listened to the Minister's words, not understanding most of them, as the Minister was chanting in Latin.

The vows they had recited had been very simple vows, like the ceremony itself. Just an expression of their love, and a promise to look after each other in sickness and in health and to remain true to each other.

Simple vows were all they needed. This wedding was just for them, it wasn't a show like the other pure-bloods liked to put on.

Moments later - though it felt like hours to Remus - magic slowly appeared, weaving from their hands like ribbons. The ribbons started to wind and twist together, turning into one single ribbon. It shone brightly between them before wrapping around their wrists, giving the vision that it was tying them together.

Binding them together.

Remus watched in amazement, his heart beating at an unhealthy speed. It was beautiful, utterly perfect. He looked up at Sirius, wondering how Sirius was taking the moment.

Sirius' gaze was still on the ribbons and the sap was unsuccessfully holding back his tears.

Clearly James wasn't the only pansy there.

The magic finally settled onto their joined hands, sinking in and fading from sight, sending a rush through each of the wizards, making them feel off balance for a moment. Remus gripped Sirius' hands tightly as the feeling passed, before they locked eyes again.

"You are now bound together," the Minister announced. Without waiting for the designated 'You may now kiss the groom', Sirius used his hold on Remus to pull him closer and crashed their lips together, his arms wrapping tightly around Remus.

Remus pulled away, not eager to snog his husband in front of their families. His eyes widened at the thought.

His husband.

Sirius Black was his husband.

They were married.

"I know what you're thinking," Sirius whispered. "How quickly can we sneak out for a shag?"

Remus laughed. "After the first dance, we'll find a broom cupboard somewhere," he promised.

* * *

 **Review please :)**


	9. First Grandchild

**Chapter Nine - First Grandchild**

* * *

Remus and Sirius sat in the waiting room at St. Mungo's. It had been hours since Harry had last left the delivery room, and they hoped everything was all right.

Harry had startled them at three am, flooing over and shouting about his wife, Dora going into labour. He had paced the room until the pair were dressed and Remus reminded him that his wife was probably waiting on him and wondering where he was.

"She's going to kill me," he had muttered, before disappearing back into the floo, Sirius and Remus quickly following to find a very angry and pregnant witch scolding Harry, as Harry grabbed her hospital bag.

The group headed outside, Tonks raising her wand. A Wizarding ambulance pulled up and Harry and Dora climbed in.

As it disappeared, Sirius and Remus turned back to the house an headed back inside, just as Andromeda and Ted stepped out of the floo.

"The baby isn't supposed to arrive for another three weeks," Andromeda complained. "I was going to come and stay here next week." She glared at the two men. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you planning on missing the birth?"

Andromeda stepped into the floo, shouting the name of the hospital as Ted gave them an apologetic look, before flooing away.

Remus smiled tiredly at Sirius as they approached the floo.

 **...oOo...**

The two men were glad of the silencing charms placed on the hospital doors. They shared a look, remembering that Lily had no such charms and the pair of them with Peter had sat in these very seats, waiting for James to come out and announce the birth of his child.

Remus' breath caught at the memory and Sirius' hand was quick to take his, their gaze moving to the door.

"Why don't you two take a break and head down to the cafe?" Andromeda offered, as she walked over with Ted.

"We can't -"

"They let you take the food away," Ted added, holding up a container.

"I think that's a good idea," Remus said, leading Sirius from the room.

Sirius dragged Remus downstairs to order their food. He thrust too much money to the Witch at the counter for the food and drinks before racing upstairs, not wanting to miss the birth.

When he returned, he found Andy and Ted eating, and slumped into the seat, slowly picking at his own, barely looking away from the doors to the delivery room.

 **...oOo...**

The second the door opened, Sirius was on his feet, rushing over to Harry, an expectant look on his face. The same look he had the day James had walked out, ready to announce the birth of his son, Harry James Potter.

"Where's the baby?" Sirius demanded.

Harry let out a tired laugh. "In there with mum," he said. "So, congratulations Grandparents; would you all like to come in and meet James Edward Potter?"

Sirius froze for a second, his wide eyes moving to Remus.

"James," he murmured, before following Harry into the room, leaning in to brush a kiss onto an exhausted looking Tonks' head.

Remus moved to stand next to him, smiling as the baby's eyes opened, staring at them in curiosity.

"Grey eyes?" Sirius murmured.

Remus let out a mock sigh as he stared at the baby. "Is this where you tell us you're really the baby's father?" He teased, his eyes falling on the dark hair already on the babies head.

Sirius looked at him, appalled. "This is my baby cousin," he said, a finger pointed at Dora. "That's just wrong!"

Harry snickered from behind him.

"Do you want to hold him?" Dora asked. Remus nodded, nervously reaching for baby James, holding him carefully.

"Hi James," he whispered, Sirius repeating his words.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **One more left :)**


	10. Slice of Life

**Chapter Ten - Slice of Life**

* * *

Remus placed a kiss to Harry's forehead, before pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Goodnight Harry," he said.

"Goodnight dad," Harry replied.

Sirius leaned in for a hug.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Pops. Can I have a story?"

Sirius hesitated for a moment, but knew he couldn't turn Harry down. He sat down on the edge of Harry's bed, grabbing his stuffed Stag and tucking it in beside Harry.

"Okay," Remus began. He took a deep breath.

"Once upon a time there was a young Prince," he began. "The Prince was popular with his people, though he was sometimes naughty."

Harry smiled. "I like this one," he whispered to Sirius.

"One day, the Prince was travelling, and he met a young Princess. Their first meeting didn't go well, the Princess getting angry at the Prince and storming away."

"The Prince met three Lords," Sirius continued. "The three Lords that became his Knights - they called themselves the Marauders and were always getting into trouble. They were Sir Moony, Sir Padfoot and Sir Wormtail."

"For many years, these knights were best friends with the Prince," Remus took over. "The pranks slowed, and the Prince understood he had a Kingdom to take over. The Princess slowly began to warm to the Prince."

"Two of the Knights fell in love," Sirius quickly added.

"So the Prince decided that he wanted to make the Princess his wife. They had a beautiful wedding and became the King and Queen. Soon after, a baby boy was born. A new Prince. He was loved by all - by the Knights, by the Kingdom, and most of all, by the King and Queen." Remus paused, looking towards Sirius.

"But there was a wicked Sorcerer," Sirius said. "He wanted to destroy the Kingdom. He wanted to hurt everyone by taking what they loved most. He wanted to destroy the King and Queen and take their baby away."

"So the King and Queen hid their son away somewhere safe," Remus told him. Only one knight knew his location and that knight was Sir Wormtail. Little did they know that Sir Wormtail was a spy and he gave up the location of the Prince."

The pair hesitated, but Harry looked between them. "What happened?" He demanded.

"The Sorcerer came to take the Prince," Sirius said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Vol... the Sorcerer hurt the King and Queen, but the Queen's love for her baby stopped the baby from being hurt too. The Sorcerer was no more, and the Kingdom rejoiced, but mourned the King and Queen that they had lost. The remaining Knights - Sir Moony and Sir Padfoot mourned too."

"What happened to the baby?" Harry demanded, eager to hear how the story ended.

"The loyal knights raised him as their own," Remus murmured. "He grew up to be a fine King - one that his mother and father would be proud off. One that the Knights were extremely proud of."

Harry nodded, satisfied at the end of the story.

"Now it really is time for bed," Sirius said, smiling down at him.

The pair walked to the bedroom door.

"Goodnight... Sir Padfoot and Sir Moony," came a soft voice. The men turned around to look at Harry, who was sitting up in his bed, watching them.

"Goodnight little Prince," Sirius replied, watching Harry lay back down, clutching the Stag close to his chest.

The pair looked at each other. They hadn't expected Harry to make the connection so easily, but maybe it was time to discuss telling Harry the truth.

The men headed into the living room and curled up on the sofa in each other's arms.

* * *

 **I really didn't expect to finish this tonight. I hope you've all enjoyed this collection of stories.**

 **Please leave a review :)**


End file.
